ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild, Wild, Wilders
'Wild, Wild, Wilders '''is the sixth episode of Ben 10 X. It airs on '''Cartoon Network', 15th December 2013. 'Plot': Ben and Rook are driving the Proto-Truck at the Bellwood Bridge, but then they see that there's a giant mutated whale in the ocean, and its coming towards the bridge. The people on the bridge get scared and run, so Ben and Rook get ou of the bus and prepare to fight. Ben transforms jumps to the ocean and transforms into Way Big and runs toward the mutated whale. The mutated whale spits water against Way Big, and it strikes Way Big with its giant tail. Then the mutated whale reveals that Dr. Animo in on top of it, so Way Big fires a very powerfull cosmic ray against the mutated whale creating an explosion, defeating the mutated whale. After that Way Big wals towards the mutated whale and tries to grab Dr. Animo, but he is attacked by a three-headed shark that bites Way Big's left leg which makes him falls. Then Rook fires a rope against the shark's tail with his Proto-Tool and then pulls it making the shark going to the sky, so Way Big changes into Stinkfly and attacks the shark knocking him out and making him fall on top of Dr. Animo. Later Ben and Rook are driving the Proto-Truck through the streets of Bellwood, and Rook says that he received a solo mission by Magister Foxhell. Ben gets confused and asked Rook about it. So Rook tells him that a solo mission is the true test to a Plumber become a Magister, but then Rook tells that he has to do that mission without Ben, and Ben gets sad. After that, Rook and Ben are talking to Magister Foxhell and Tennyson at the Plumbers headquarters, so Rook tells Foxhell that he is ready for the mission. So Foxhell tells him that his mission is to visit the planet Savage and to plant an imortal flower seed at the top of a mountain. Ben laughs while Rook gets suspicious, so Rook enters the Teleport Machine and gets teleported to Planet Savage, that seems to be a deserted planet, so Rook looks at the flower on his hand and says, "An Imortal Flower?" and then he begins his mission. While at the Plumber's HQ, Ben asks Foxhell what will happened if Rook completes the mission, and Foxhell says that he is going to participate in the most important missions. So Ben sees that if Rook completes the mission their partnership will end. At the Planet Savage, Rook finds a group of alien bugs called Savagers, so Rook remembers that he learned at the Plumber's School, that the Savagers are extremely agressive, territorial and that they love flower seeds, so the Savagers attacks Rook and one of them says, "Grab the Seed". Rook fights the Savagers and tries to protect the seed, so he shots the ground with his Proto-Tool creating a powerfull explosion that defeats all the Savagers, so Rook continues his trip. At the Plumber's HQ, Foxhell detects a warship coming to the Planet Savage, so he tries to comunicate with Rook telling him to use his Emergency Teleport Device, but the comunications are offline, so Foxhell says that they need to rescue Rook, so Ben says, "My partner, my responsability". After hearing that, Foxhell and Tennyson agree with Ben and teleport him to Planet Savage. So at Planet Savage, Rook sees a warship landing so he gets confused, while Ben travels through this planet as Terraspin and tries to comunicate with the Rook but no one answers, so Terraspin sees a group of defeated Savagers. Rook stops and hides behind a giant rock and sees Dr. Psychobos and a groups of Robot Crabs getting out of the ship. Rook gets suspicious so he sneaks by, and tells them to stand down, so the Crabs attack Rook while Dr. Psychobos runs carrying a bomb called, "Door-Bell". Rook shoots at the Robot Crabs but that doesn't affect them, so Ben arrives as Terraspin and creates a sand tornado by spinning and that tornado destroys the robot crabs easily, while Dr. Psychobos keeps running and says that his plan is a failure, so he gets caught by Rook and Brainstorm that take the bomb from him, and then Brainstorm punches Dr, Psychobos in the face defeating him. Later, the Plumbers arrive and arrest Dr, Psychobos for trying to explode the Planet Savage, so Ben as Way Big puts Rook at the top of the mountain where he plants the seed. 'Major Events': *'Magister Foxhell, the Robot Crabs '''and the' Savagers make their debut. '''Characters: *Ben Tennyson; *Rook Blonko; Plumbers: *Magister Tennyson; *Magister Foxhell; *Unknown Plumbers. 'Aliens': *Way Big (x2); *Stinkfly; *Terraspin; *Brainstorm. 'Villains': *Savagers';' Dr. Psychobos: *Robot Crabs; Dr. Animo: *Mutated whale; *Three-headed shark. Category:Episodes